


Opposite Worlds

by nochujeongukkie



Category: bts, yoonkook - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochujeongukkie/pseuds/nochujeongukkie
Summary: Vampire Jeongguk stumbles upon a college music major named Min Yoongi and instantly falls in love with him. It's like love at first sight. Although, Jeongguk is quite shy, he eventually opens up to the cold pianist.





	1. The Melody

"Hyung! I know what I'm doing!" Jeongguk growled, fangs out and irises flashing a crimson red as his fist slammed against the wooden coffee table, cracking it a small bit.

"I just want you safe, Kook." Taehyung, Jeongguk's older brother, said as he leaned back in the black leather chair.

"You think I haven't lived 250 years to know how to keep myself safe? Hyung, you've got to be kidding me." He scoffed as he stood up, his right hand on his hip as the other was relaxed at his side while his eyes rolled. His eyes fading back quickly into a dark brown.

Taehyung took a sip of alcohol from the glass he held, the taste of bourbon falling down his throat. He swallowed thickly with a sigh after. "Fine. Go on and do your thing. But if you get killed, just know I warned you."

Jeongguk gives him a glare before dashing out of the large house with unrealistic speed. He ended up outside, it was midnight, the moonlight shining down on the city of Seoul and the fellow humans that walked the streets. The raven haired boy placed his hands in his pockets.

Vampires blended in with humans. Their skin wasn't pale, their eyes weren't red all the time, they weren't always hungry blood suckers. They looked like normal humans. But deep inside they had a dark secret.

They weren't normal, either. Most humans thought vampires were fake, others thought they were monsters, and a small percent of the world didn't care.

The reason why Jeongguk left was to get fresh air. He's been stuck in the house all day due to the sunlight and he hasn't been out of the house in years. As he walked the almost empty streets of Seoul, he heard faint piano keys being pressed. Sounds flowing through the air that normal humans couldn't hear, but with his high hearing, he heard the notes playing faintly.

He followed the sound until it got louder and louder, soon arriving at the doors of a music room at a college in Seoul. He pushed the doors open slowly, making sure to be extra quiet so he's not heard. He seen what looked like a male's figure sitting on a piano bench, his fingers making the sounds that he found so melodic.

He stood and watched silently, figuring out the song was Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata (3rd Movement). It was a really powerful piece to Jeongguk. He may not have known much about music but he was sure around long enough to hear it be played at many house parties and balls over the centuries.

The song was finished in what felt like a few seconds. The male that sat at the piano sighed, hunched over. It was well past the time he was supposed to be there.

"I'm sure he's tired." Jeongguk thought to himself, leaning against the back wall with one of his feet pressed against it. 

As the male on the bench stood up, he grabbed his bag that sat on the floor, leaning against the piano bench. He turned around and walked towards the double doors, but he soon stopped before opening them. Jeongguk had disappeared from his spot, he moved to the opposite corner of the room with a scared expression on his face.

The other male shrugged and walked out of the building. With a relived sigh, Jungkook came out of his hiding corner and stood in front of the window where the moonlight shined down on Jeongguk. His body was illuminated by a light blue tone from the moon, his hands finding his way in his pockets.

"Your scent is strong. I'll be able to meet you again. Maybe properly, next time."


	2. Watched

A few nights had passed by since Jeongguk had seen the boy who was playing on the piano. Every night, he'd see the same male at the same piano in the same room playing a different song. Jeongguk had heard these songs many times in the past decades but for some reason, when this boy played, the songs had a lot more meaning and color to them.

It was a Saturday night, 10:32pm, the moon was covered by the dark clouds of the night. The song the pianist played tonight was _Clair De Lune_ , a classical-like piece from the early 1900's. Jeongguk had sat on a chair that was absorbed in the darkness, easily letting him hide as he listened to the beautiful notes that gave color to that dark corner.

Colors of all kinds came out from each note, and the brunette was easily swept away by them. His eyes seeing things that the normal human eye couldn't see. His face was illuminated by the beautiful blues and purples, greens and yellows, pinks and reds.

He was lost in the melodies of these songs. Every one of them. They made him feel like he was in heaven, even.

The pianist had wore the same clothes almost every other day or so — denim or black jeans, black or white shirt, black leather boots and a light jacket. He had blonde hair and brown eyes, from what Jeongguk had made out. He could also smell blood as soon as the male walked in the room sometimes, he was known for getting into fist fights.

Jeongguk knew how to control his inner vampire, he was 250 years old. But for some reason, his eyes turned that crimson red as the scent of the blonde's sweet blood filled his nose. He'd bite his own lips until they bled to make him stop thinking of the scent.

As the song came to a stop, so did Jeongguk's mind. Everything was back in the dark. So dark and lonely. A sigh came out of the pianist's mouth, his hands on his thighs, head hung down. Jeongguk lifted his head from where he was sitting, checking on the male from afar.

 _Are you okay?_ He wanted to ask so badly, but he couldn't push himself to speak. His fingers played with the others, his feet pointed inward as he watched the boy carefully. 

The blonde closed the cover over the keys of the piano and leaned forward suddenly, his forehead pressed against the wood of the brown piano. Jeongguk stood up quickly, his own blood rushing throughout his body and getting hot, worried. 

He soon heard soft snoring a few minutes after. He was asleep. The brunette sighed in relief and walked over to the male, studying the boy's side profile. His nose was a small and cute slope, rounded at the tip. His lips were pink and doll-like, and his cheek had a band-aid on it.

Jeongguk clicked his tongue silently, reaching his hand out gently to touch the coverage but pulled it back before he could. He didn't want to wake the male up.

It was like this mostly every night, listening and watching the male, coming so close to saying something but failing, sometimes even close to being found. Jeongguk had certainly felt _something_ , he just didn't know _what_ it was.

And he knew— he _knew_ it was way to early to be feeling anything. They didn't even _know_ each other yet. 

As a vampire, your feelings are amplified — heightened. Sight, hearing, touch, taste, etc. When you're sad, you feel _greif_. Anger and jealousy become _rage_. Love can do many things to a vampire, either good or bad.


	3. Meeting

"Hey-" he cleared his throat and shook his head. "Hi! I'm Jeongguk- No, that's too baby sounding." He looked into the mirror, in his own eyes deeply. "I'm je-"

"Hey, little bro. Whatcha up to?" A deep voice sounded from the bathroom doorway, it was Taehyung. His arms were crossed as he blocked the entry way.

Jeongguk rolled his eyes and walked towards the bathroom exit, but was blocked by Taehyung. Jeongguk leaned his weight on his right leg, looking Taehyung right in the eyes.

"Talking to yourself now? You must've gone insane." He smirked and chuckled, pushing the younger's shoulder.

"Don't touch me and get out of my way, Taehyung."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed tonight." He moved away and headed to the younger's desk that was pressed against a wall. He picked up a book and read the title, then dropped it back down on the desk.

"Why are you even in my room? Get out." Jeongguk said as he went to his closet and pulled out a light jacket, slipping it on his arms.

"You've been leaving every night except for Sundays and Mondays. I just wanna know where my little bro is going. Can't a brother be concerned?" He looked over the younger's room, touching anything he comes near.

"First of all, you're never concerned about me. Second of all, it's none of your damn business, Tae." The brunette said as he walked out of the room, purposely hitting shoulders with his brother.

As he walked down the stairs and out of the house, he was greeted by the cool night air. He took a deep breath and smiled softly, beginning to think of the blonde pianist as he walked down the street.

* * *

Jeongguk sat in the music room for 45 minutes. The blonde hasn't come in yet. He was usually here at 8:30 every night. It was 9:15pm on a Tuesday, Jeongguk was starting to get worried.

He walked over to the brown piano and sat down on the small black bench, letting his fingers glide over the smoothed wood that covered the white keys. He then lifted it, looking back to make sure no one was around. He looked down at the keys, memories flashing back in his head when he played on this exact piano back in college. 

College was much different back then, less majors and minors and not as many people since not many could afford it. Jeongguk was an art major, and the best of his class. Although, he always snuck off to the music room to be taught by one of his best friends, who, he accidentally killed. 

He swallowed thickly and placed his fingers over the keys, pressing down on them as a high sound came out from the piano. He began to play the tune _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ , the first song he learned to play on the piano.

He closed his eyes and let his fingers press down on each key, letting the small tune echo throughout the small room. He forgot what it was like to play the piano, Jeongguk hasn't played it in at least 170 years. 

He was entranced by the song, the colors around him, the feel of being a pianist again. He soon switched songs to _Moonlight Sonata, the third movement_ , pouring all of his feelings into the tips of his fingers and against the keys.

As he played, sweat started to form on his forehead, his palms were clammy, but his fingers kept moving. The power that each note held was enough to make the most emotionless person cry. 

About five minutes passed before he was finished, hands leaving the keys to rest on his lap, his breath heavy, panting. He sat there for a minute, then he heard something. _A heart pumping blood_. He didn't move, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know how long this person has been standing there.

"You play really powerfully." The voice said, and Jeongguk froze. It was a male, for sure, his own heart slammed against his chest hard.

There was awkward silence, then footsteps coming closer to Jeongguk. 

"May I ask your name?" He stood behind the brunette, although Jeongguk couldn't see, his arm was extended.

He slowly turned, facing the male who spoke. His eyes widened, face turning a light shade of red as his mouth was opened a bit. He blinked quickly and looked down at the blonde's hand, shaking it slowly. "Jeon.. Jeongguk.."

"Min Yoongi. Nice to meet you." He took his hand away and placed it in his pocket and looked at the brunette in the eyes. "I've never seen you here, you new?"

"Ah- no! Actually, I was just leaving-"

"Leaving so soon?" He tilted his head, lollipop in his mouth. "You can listen to me play. I was about to practice on Love's Sorrow."

"...sure." Jeongguk got up from the bench and pulled a chair out from the dark side of the room, moving it by the piano and sitting down on it. His fingers played with each other, feet bouncing crazily, heart pounding, sweat falling. 

Before he could hear the song, Jeongguk's vision went black and his hearing was gone.

He fainted.


	4. Min Yoongi

Yoongi had brought Jeongguk home that night. It was around 2am and the brunette still hadn't woken up. The blonde yawned as he played with the dark brown strands of hair on Jeongguk's head. He checked his phone to see no notifications, then he stood up and walked to his bedroom. 

Jeongguk was covered with a blanket, of course, and a pillow under his head. Yoongi had written a small note and placed it on the wooden coffee table that was in front of the small black couch.

About an hour or so later, Jeongguk had opened his eyes slowly. They adjusted to the dark unfamiliar room and he sat up in a panic. He looked around the room, it was a living room. He looked down at the coffee table and picked up the piece of paper, reading it.

_Hey, you fainted earlier so I brought you home. There's food and water in the fridge if you wake up._

_— Yoongi_

Jeongguk put the paper down and stood up, heading the opposite way from the kitchen. He went towards an open bedroom door, peeking his head inside to see a sleeping Yoongi on his very small mattress that was on the floor. He looked around his room for a moment before stepping inside quietly, keeping his eyes on the blonde.

 _"You look so beautiful when you're sleeping."_ He thought to himself, knealing down on he floor next to him and staring at the sleeping boy. His bangs were softly laid against his closed eyes and forehead. Jeongguk took his pointer and gently, very gently, moved the hair out of his eyes.

He stood up straight and walked out of the room quietly, closing the door behind him as the wood paneled floor creaked. As he walked through the living room, he picked up the note from earlier and placed it in his pocket. He then headed towards what would be the kitchen and picked up a piece of paper with a pen, and wrote on it.

_Dear Yoongi,_

_Thanks for bringing me over and letting me crash for a while. I must go now, hopefully I'll meet you again one day._

_— Jeon Jeongguk_

And with that, he left it on the counter, walked back to the small living room, then stopped and stared at the door. He scrunched his eyebrows and looked around the small house. _"How odd,"_ he thought. _"I wasn't invited in."_ He shook his head and walked out of the small place, ending up in a dark and cold night breeze.

He looked around the desolate street, it then clicking in his head as he turned to face the now closed door. It wasn't a house or an apartment or a studio. The placed Yoongi lived in wasn't owned by anyone. 

He lived in an abandoned music shop that Jeongguk used to work at many years ago.


	5. Chapter 5

The brunette hasn't come out of his room for at least two weeks. He hasn't showered or drank any blood, his voice was raspy and hair was tousled messily. He heard footsteps coming near his door, then two knocks. It was Taehyung.

"You can come in." He said raspily, sitting up on his bed. Taehyung walked in, holding a blood bag in his hands.

"Someone got his heart broke?" The elder teased, tossing the blood bag to the younger's chest. 

"Why do you care?" He looked at the red liquid, holding it in his hands before extending his arm to Taehyung. "I don't want it."

"You have to drink something, little brother. You haven't came out in weeks. Now drink it." He said the last part in a low tone, crossing his arms and shifting his weight on his right leg.

Jeongguk dropped his arm back to his lap and stared at the bag once again before popping the cap off and bringing it up to his lips slowly and hesitantly. He wrapped his lips around the plastic, his eyes turning a crimson red the second the scent of the blood hit his nose and a drop on his tongue.

His breath became heavier as he shut his eyes, the taste of the rich blood flowed down his throat and through his body. His hands slightly gripped on the bag, drinking faster now.

"That's a good boy, Gguk. Drink it all up." Taehyung praised, walking over to the brunette and placing a hand on his head, playing with his hair. 

About a minute or two passed by and the bag was empty. Jeongguk dropped his arms to his lap, eyes opening and turning back to brown as he panted. His lips were stained red, along with his tongue and the skin around his mouth.

The silver haired male took the empty bag from his younger brother's lap, then ruffled his hair and smiled his boxy smile. "Come out more often, your tan is going away." He said before heading to the door, the younger turning his head and watching him walk away. "Oh, by the way," he turned, facing the brunette. "I know about your little blondie." 

Jeongguk froze, his heart stopped. _"How did he know? How long has he known? Is he lying? Is this a trick?"_ Thoughts rushed through Jeongguk's head.

"I guess I was right, he did break your heart." He chuckled but was soon cut off by Jeongguk's hand around his throat and his body against the wall, feet off the ground.

"You don't know _anything_." He barked at the elder, his eyes turning that deep crimson red, jaw clenched tight.

Taehyung wrapped his hand around the younger's wrist, surprised at how much stronger he was than the last fight they had. (Which was about 50 years ago). It was hard for him to breathe, he could feel his own blood rushing through his veins.

Jeongguk released the silver haired latter, letting him drop down to his feet as the younger walked away and out of his room, slamming the door loudly.

Taehyung choked and coughed, holding his neck as he leaned against the wall for a little support with a stumble. He stood up and cleared his throat while rubbing it gently, soon walking out of the younger's bedroom with a slightly upset expression. He walked down the wooden stairs and to the living room, tossing the plastic bag on a small alcohol table.

"Bad night with Ggukie?" A voice said out, a hint of a smirk to his voice.

"There's a thing called _knocking_ , Jimin." Taehyung poured himself bourbon in a small glass, then turned to face the short orange haired male, gesturing the glass to him. He shook his head.

"You just had to tell him about the blonde boy, didn't you?"

"I had to know what he was up to and if it was true— and obviously it was." The silver haired male smiled and took a sip of his drink, eyeing the latter.

"I told you a witch's sight is never wrong." He walked up to Taehyung, tracing his pointer finger against his jawline with a slight smirk. "Now Ggukie probably hates you."

"He's always hated me, what's more to hate?" He smiled and gripped the witch's wrist, pulling him close to the silver haired male and whispered next to his ear. "I am just a bitch, aren't I?"

"A sexy bitch." The orange haired male tugged his wrist from the vampire's grip and looked straight into his eyes with his brown ones. "You know I've always had a thing for you, Taehyung."

The younger chuckled and poured himself another glass of alcohol and took a swig, shaking his head. "I thought witches didn't like vampires." 

There was a bit of silence and awkward tension between the two for a few moments, then the orange haired male took the younger by the shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. Taehyung put his glass down on the end table and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him closer to his own body.

The vampire quickly pushed him against the wall as they kissed, heads tilting and heavy breaths mix together. Jimin wrapped his arms around the younger's neck to bring him closer, biting on his bottom lip while pushing Taehyung against the wall now. 

"You dirty slut." Taehyung growled lowly, using his vampire speed and force to press Jimin against the opposite wall. The elder gasped at the sudden slam against his back and the lips pressed to his neck. 

"Don't bite me, please..." Jimin whispered out as his neck was the second most sensitive area on his body. Taehyung kissed and kissed and licked his skin, making the older shiver at his tongue and lips.

"Thought dirty boys like you loved to get bit?" He teased, fangs coming out from his gums and scraping against the latter's skin. He shook his head, gripping onto Taehyung tightly.

"...Please."

And there was a scream from the older, of both pleasure and pain.


	6. A Little Too Intimate

// 18+ //

Jeongguk had went to Yoongi's house that night. It was around 7pm, and thank God it was raining and cloudy earlier when he left. He decided to sleep while yoongi was at school during the day. Perfect for him. Obviously the blonde was on his way home now.

The younger was laying on the couch as he heard the door open. He could hear it was the blonde who walked in by the faint smell of cigarettes on his clothes and the smell of rain.

"Hey, Ggukie. I'm home." He said as he shut and locked the door, dropping his bag on the floor before heading towards the younger and sitting on his lap. 

Jeongguk was confused but his hands automatically went to the older's hips to hold him. "Why are you on my lap?" He tilted his head.

"Because." He replied and started to take off his shirt slowly beforetossing it to the floor. As soon as he started to unhook his belt, Jeongguk stopped him.

"What are you doing? You're not supposed to be naked." 

"Fuck me." 

"Excuse me, what—"

The blonde leaned down kissed Jeongguk's lips hungrily, desperately, and lovingly. The brunette gave in, kissing back just warmly and slowly as his hands moved up and down the older's exposed skin. Jeongguk had only done this once before, but that was almost 200 years ago.

Their lips moved in sync, hot and heavy breaths mixing together as Yoongi started to grind his hips slowly against Jeongguk's. He hummed out, his fingers now scratching the blonde's back and threatening to break his skin. 

"Hyung..." The younger breathed out as he moved his head to the side, Yoongi kissing down his jawline and neck still so desperately. Jeongguk moved his hands into the blonde's hair, gripping on it slightly as the older moved his hips faster.

In the blink of an eye, the brunette had flipped them both over on the couch, he was on top of the blonde. He ripped his own shirt in half, then quickly undid and took his own pants off. Yoongi followed, taking the rest of his clothes off as well.

"Are you sure?" Jeongguk asked, leaning over the blonde as he sat in between his legs. 

"I want you— _need_ you." He said as his face flushed a beautiful red. Jeongguk could hear his heart beat pounding quickly. It made him _hungry_. But he held back as best as he can.

Just as he was about to enter the older, he shot up on the couch with heavy breathing. Sweat dropped down his whole body and he had... a boner? He held his head as he sat up, heart still going a thousand miles an hour.

"Good morning." Yoongi said, it made Jeongguk freeze. "What a wild dream you had, huh?" He teased, putting a hand on Jeongguk's knee.

"I-I think I should go—"

"Why don't I help you out? No need to be embarrassed." He asked with a serious face, sliding his hand up the brunette's thigh. 

Jeongguk blushed and closed his legs together, grabbing a couch pillow and putting it over his lap. "I'm f-fine, it's okay."

"Open." The blonde demanded, and Jeongguk listened. Moving the pillow and opening his legs a bit, Yoongi pulled his sweats down and left his boxers on. "Someone has a _big_ problem." 

"Shut up!" The brunette blushed more, he had no idea of being capable of turning this red. He gasped softly when a hand touched him there, his mind blank. Yoongi's hand gripped around him, slowly stroking up and down through his boxers. 

He sighed and whimpered and choked on whines, hands gripping the sides of the couch as his eyes were shut. He was feeling so good. He didn't know what to say or how. So he stuttered out words that didn't make sense. He whispered the older's name. He wanted _more._ But he couldn't. 

"You sound like I'm doing a good job." The blonde stated, twisting his wrist around the younger's member. 

"So good..." Jeongguk rasped out, feeling his body head up at every touch, every sound that he made himself, every word and sound Yoongi let out from his lips. 

Before he knew it, white stained through his boxers and onto the elder's fingers. He didn't know how to react at this sudden hit, so he gasped and opened his eyes widely. His face was flushed red as yoongi took his hand away, then putting his fingers to his own lips to clean the slight mess.

"I-"

"Yummy." 

"...What just happened?"

"Clean up, babyboy. We're going out." Yoongi said as he stood up, tossing a box of tissues to the younger, who, caught it with his hands quicker than he intended. He caughed it off and cleaned himself up.

 _"Did he just call me 'babyboy'?"_ He thought, so very confused yet flustered at the name. "Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise." He turned around as he walked down the hallway towards his bedroom, a small half smile showing on his beautiful pink doll lips. "If I spoil it, then what kind of surprise would it be?" He disappeared into his room.

Jeongguk smiled softly and chuckled, shaking his head as he pulled his sweats back up. _"I hope he's not like this with others."_ He thought to himself, his smile fading into a frown.

_**"I don't want him to know just yet."** _


	7. Date Night

They sat in a small restaurant in Seoul, the younger grilling meat as the blonde quietly stuffed his face with rice and bulgogi. They both felt warm, both of their hearts going just a few beats faster than normal. 

Jeongguk had let the meat cook as he picked up some ramen from the bowl in front of him with his chopsticks, making slurping noises and humming sounds. 

"Does it taste good?" Yoongi asks him— a bit muffled due to the food stuffed in his cheeks.

Jeongguk giggled softly and nodded, getting back to the meat that's cooking on the small grill. It was very hard to cook and eat at the same time, but he could manage. Since he was a vampire, he never was hungry for real food. But he had to make it look like he was human.

 _"Is this lying? What if he hates me when he finds out? What if something—"_ Thoughts ran through his head, his brow furrowed. He continued to focus on the meat, wanting his elder to eat since he looked a bit too skinny.

"I'll pay for this. It was my surprise, after all." The blonde said, reaching over the table with a piece of meat and some rice on his chopsticks, putting it near Jeongguk's lips. "Here, I'll feed you while you cook." 

The brunette blushed slightly and took the bite of food, looking away from the older and doing his best not to smile widely— but slightly failing and softly grinning. 

"You cook very well, Koo." The blonde praised, keeping his eyes on the plate of food.

 _"...Koo?"_ He asked himself, no one had ever called him that. "Thank you." He said softly, taking the last piece of meat and placing it next to his rice. He had a thing about his food not touching each other, by the way. He hated mixing some foods together and he disliked when his food touched other food. 

Yoongi noticed that. He thought it was a cute quirk and softly smiled at it. Although, Yoongi never cared how his food was placed. He was just glad he got to eat.

Jeongguk got up and headed towards the register, but was caught by the wrist. The brunette looked back at the older boy, confused.

"I said I'd pay." He said as he started to stand up, but was soon pushed down gently.

"I got it. Save your money, hyung." Jeongguk smiled, removing his wrist from the elder's grip and walked up to the counter.

Once he reached the person who worked behind the counter, his eyes turned black and the worker became possessed like. "Give us our meal for free and forget we were ever here." The man behind the counter nodded and smiled as Jeongguk's eyes turned back to dark brown.

Jeongguk walked back to Yoongi who was now standing up and stretching, nodding his head to the door. "Ready to go?"

"Where to?"

"The music room." The blonde said as he walked out of the restaurant, placing his hands in his pockets.

"For what?" Jeongguk tilted his head as they walked the sidewalk in the cold night air.

"So I can play for you." There was a pause of silence, then he spoke again. "What song do you want?" 

"Hm... I don't know yet, I'll think about it." He said as his gaze shifted from the floor to the boy beside him often. 

As they walked in the silence to the college, Jeongguk had more than just a song running though his head. Why did his heart pound every time Yoongi smiled at him? Or called him cute nicknames? Why did he do what he did earlier? 

They arrived faster than Jeongguk expected, but his thoughts distracted him from how long it would take to get there. Once they were in the room, the brunette had pulled up a chair and Yoongi sat down on the piano bench. 

"Have you figured it out yet?" He asked, pushing up the wooden cover that covered the keys.

"Nothing Like Us?" He questioned himself, but that's what he thought of. He remembered how he used to sing the song as well— he'd sing it by himself, of course. 

"You like Justin Bieber?" Yoongi looked over to the brunette, head tilted.

"I mean we could do something else it doesn't have to be—"

"Shut up, ugh." He turned to the piano and thought of how the song goes. Once he finally got the melody in mind, he began to play the song.

The low and high notes mixed well, Jeongguk had the words flow into his mind and silently through his lips. His foot quietly tapped along as a metronome, counting in his head _"one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four..."_

Yoongi played very beautifully. Jeongguk could see the color of the notes. The tones of blue filled the dark room, illuminated everything so blue. Jeongguk started to mumble the lyrics now, standing up and walking around with blue notes that floated around the room.

"There's nothing like us," he sang as the blonde hit the notes perfectly. "There's nothing like you and me together through the storm." 

Yoongi smiled a bit, admiring how beautiful the latter's voice was. It wasn't too high or too low, it was just right. He himself got goosebumps from his angelic voice, all the ad-libs Jeongguk had put in as well. He hit the keys harder, with more effort, with more passion.  
  


"I gave you everything, babe.  
Well, everything I had to give.  
Girl, why would you push me away?

Lost in confusion, like an illusion.  
You know I'm used to making your day."

The way the brunette poured his heart into the lyrics made Yoongi's throat get a lump in it. _"Damn, he sings so well. It's making me want to cry."_

He walked back and forth by the piano, their eyes met occasionally which made Jeongguk smile as he sang. His bunny teeth showed which was just absolutely _too cute_ for the blonde. 

As the song was nearing an end, everything slowed down. Jeongguk was staring at Yoongi, their eyes deep in each other. Yoongi stood up and took his hands off the keys as Jeongguk kept singing, his tone slow and slightly deeper.

They walked towards each other, Jeongguk placing both of his hands on the blonde's waist as he pulled him closer. Slowly singing the words "there's nothing like us... There's nothing like you.. and me.." 

Yoongi could feel his face was bright red, his heart was beating very hard against his chest. _"What is this? Why am I feeling like this? Why are we so close..?"_

He closed his eyes as they leaned closer to each other, Jeongguk doing the same. Their lips brushed against each other slightly, both of their hearts about to explode. 

"May I share this kiss with you?" Jeongguk whispered, the blonde nodding slowly in response.

They kissed softly and warmly, a spark of light in between them had went off when their lips were pressed against each other. Jeongguk had pulled the latter's body against his own, slightly tilting his head.

Yoongi had pushed himself back, his hands on the brunette's chest. Both were panting quietly, blood rushing through their cheeks.

_"Did I just..."_ Jeongguk thought, staring at the shorter male.

_"Kiss him?"_ Yoongi questioned in his mind, his face completely red by now.


End file.
